Espada's Past
by summerrayah
Summary: Urahara is approached by someone who then tells him to gather Soul Society, the vizards, and Ichigo's group to witness the pasts of Starrk, Harribel, and Ulquiorra. Aizen's former prima, tres, and cuarto espadas. Currently working on Ulquiorra's Chapter.
1. Introduction

**This takes place shortly after the Winter War. Aizen, Tousen, and the espada have been killed. Gin switched sides at the last moment of the final battle to help Rangiku. He is living in Soul Society.**

**Espada's Past**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ha, those were espada? They sure died easy." A man said while walking in a small hallway to his friends who were by his side.

"I know. They must have been bugs before they were hollows who by some strange event happened to become hollows." The man to his right laughed disdainfully. They walked along the hallway laughing and insulting the fallen espada.

"None of them lasted very long." The third laughed. They passed Orihime who was looking at the ground as she heard their comments. Orihime clenched her fists and walked on, surprised at herself for getting angry. The three men walked into the night still laughing. In the crisp air of the night, a pair of silver eyes glared in fury at the laughing men. The eyes disappeared for a second as a the silver, shimmering shape of a woman materialized. Her feet were bare and did not touch the ground. She was wearing a long gown that went to her ankles and it didn't have any sleeves. The dress was silver and form-fitting until it reached her waist at which point it flowed out.

"They rejoice at the deaths of my espada. They insult and reject what they did not understand. They do not know what they have gotten themselves into. And they will understand." The woman said in a light and clear tone. She turned and stepped higher and higher into the air, then disappeared into the moon.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back in the human world, Urahara shifted in his sleep, feeling uneasy. He woke abruptly to the sound of tinkling glass. He rushed to the source of the noise to see a silver floating woman. She turned as he stumbled in. She reached out to him and put several small shapes into his hand.

"Go to Soul Society, gather everyone who took place in the Winter War. When everyone is in one place tap one of the figures I have handed you the number of times as their rank and stand back, watch, and understand my espada." The woman said before she disappeared.

"This ought to be interesting," Urahara said while looking at the figurines in surprise. He set them on the table and looked carefully. There were three. The first was a silver wolf with a green wolf by his side. The second was a blue shark. And the third was an onyx bat. Urahara looked at them, his keen mind whirling and said, "Well, lets get started."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**That's the end of Chapter 1. If you have any questions leave a review. Please review even if you don't and tell me what you think. Its gonna be really angsty. Sorry if I don't have your fav espada in here but if you have a good idea let me know and if fits and is good ill put it in for ya. **

**Btw...if you're wondering who the woman is read A Second Chance which you can find in my stories. I luvs ya.**


	2. Stark & Lillynette

**Espada's Past Chapter 2**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"What does Urahara want?" Orihime asked Ichigo. She, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Renji, and Nel were sitting on the floor in the middle of the biggest room in Soul society...Yumichika's closet. At the moment Yumichika was running around making sure nobody stole anything or made a mess. Ikkaku, Toshiro, Rangiku, Gin, Kenapachi, and Yachiru stood back and watched in amusement. Pretty much everyone was here. All of Soul Society, Ichigo's group, and even the vizards, who were sitting in their own group.

"I don't know, I don't even know how he managed to get the vizards here. Or most surprising, how he got Yumichika to let him use his closet." Ichigo said. Orihime nodded as Rukia leaned against Ichigo. After the war, Rukia and Ichigo had gotten together and were going on strong. Orihime didn't really care at this point. Everyone turned at the sound of a clearing throat.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Yumichika," This earned an indignant "Hey," from said Yumichika. "We are here to see what these are for." Urahara gestured at the three figurines on three small pillars. "Last night, I was approached by someone who gave me these and told me it would make us understand some of the espada. She told me that when I gathered everyone, to choose one figurine at a time and tap them the number of their rank. We begin now." Urahara said the last part too quickly for anyone to protest and picked up the wolves and tapped them once. Everyone's mind was taken over as the images started to flow.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"They are here. Wake up. Dad, wake up. ." A voice rang out. One eye of the sleeping man opened. The man slowly sat up in his bed. They were here. He looked at his daughter. Tears were filling in her eyes. He sighed, and thought to himself, 'come on Stark, say something.'

"I love you Lilly, and I'll be back before you know it." Stark said.

"But what if you don't," Lilly whispered.

"Lillynette, have you ever found anything that could keep me away from you?" Stark said as he hugged his daughter. Lillynette shook her head.

"Come on, they're waiting for you," Lillynette said through her tears. Stark rose up slowly and walked down the stairs with Lillynette right behind him. As he walked in he saw the two figures stand. His mother also stood and told Stark not to worry, Lillynette would be safe with her. Stark nodded and grabbed his sword, shield, and armor, already packed. He then walked out the door, stopping twice to give his daughter and mother a hug and kiss. Before he went out the door Lillynette ran to him and put a necklace around his neck. It was beaded with sharp white beads and the pendant was a wolf's head. He nodded his thanks then after one more hug and kiss, Stark got on his horse, and left with the men.

"I'm to understand that you have already completed training?" The first man asked. Stark nodded. He looked back to see Lillynette and his mother standing at the door of his cottage by the Forest of Eden. He was going to serve in King Arthur's army. The Saxons were invading again and this time they needed every man they could get. He had tried to run from the recruiters. Going from place to place with Lillynette until they had finally caught up with them. So here he was, heading to King Arthur's palace, where his skills would be examined and placed into a rank. He waved to Lillynette until she disappeared from sight. Stark then looked forward, his eyes on the horizon, as they headed for King Arthur's castle.

Eleven Months Later

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Stark was sitting on his horse, Fleetfoot, to his right was King Arthur himself, and on his left, Lancelot. They and the other main knights were on a hill facing the massive Saxon army. As the months had gone by he had become close friends with both Arthur and Lancelot. He had gone up from his original rank quickly. He was now a commander. He had the highest rank, besides Arthur and Lancelot. Fight through fight Stark had fought brilliantly. He had been given a temporary leave-of-absence to see Lillynette, and if this battle went well, then he could finally go home to her. He looked around warily, it was quiet, too quiet. Neither side had moved an inch, they just stared each other down.

"Well what are they waiting for?" Galahad asked.

"I don't know," Arthur replied.

"Let's get this over with I need a nap," Stark said while yawning. Lancelot looked at Stark amused. Suddenly the leader of the Saxon army screamed a battle cry and the Saxons charged. The knights and their army surged forward as they engaged in battle. Swing, slash, parry, dodge. Stark fought mechanically. He decapitated his opponent and faced another. Hack, Slash, Cleave, and down went another man. Stark took a brief pause to check on his friends. Arthur was fighting the leader grim-faced, Lancelot was smiling as he fought a man who had tried to kill him from behind. Stark rolled his eyes and continued fighting.

He felt a shot of pain in his leg. He turned to see a grinning archer. Stark quickly turned and stabbed him. He pulled the arrow out of his leg and moved on. He decided to show the enemies why he was known as the wolf warrior. He let out a howl and faster than a typical human could move he dodged in and out of the attackers, killing them in the fours and fives. Stark once again checked on his comrades. Lancelot was taking out one of the siege towers the invaders had brought with the help of Galahad and Gawain. Arthur was still fighting the leader, and Trysten and his falcon were both attacking the army. They made a strange team. Stark turned around in time to block a man who had attacked from behind. Suddenly a voice yelled

"DAD," Stark turned and stared in shock as he saw Lillynette on the hill in armor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lillynette heaved a sigh of relief. She had finally found him. It had taken forever to follow him without him noticing. She saw him stare at her with disbelief and anger. She ignored the look and waved cheerfully. She following him since his last visit. Lillynette was pleased with herself. She had made it far. She grinned as she saw the wolf necklace she had given him around his neck. Stark started making his way to her through the battle. She scanned the battlefield and grinned as Lancelot winked at her. She winked back and smiled. Lillynette turned her attention to Stark who looked really angry. She would have been afraid if she hadn't known what a pushover he was. Suddenly she screamed in horror as Stark was pierced in the chest. Stark had been so absorbed in getting to her that he hadn't noticed the man behind him. Lillynette screamed again in hate and fury and sorrow. She ran down the hill and charged the man who had killed her father. Lancelot looked at her with sorrow and slowly made his way over to Stark while fighting many opponents. The man grinned and thrust his sword at Lillynette. Lillynette dodged and swung her sword at his head. He blocked and retaliated with a slash to the leg and she fell to the ground.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Stark couldn't breathe let alone move. But as he saw his daughter fall to the ground he rose up as fast as he could. But even as strong as he was, he could go far enough in time. The man grinned at Stark and stabbed the helpless Lillynette in the heart, killing her instantly. Stark let out a howl of pain and sorrow as Lancelot ran to his friend's side to help him get up. Stark leaned heavily on Lancelot and struggled to get to his daughter's body. He knelt by her and collapsed. Lancelot turned and attacked the man. Lancelot stabbed him as he shot him with an arrow. Stark was forced to watch first his daughter, then his best friend die at the hands of the man who was second in command of the Saxon army. Stark slowly rose, and decapitated the man using all the strength and speed he had left in him. He crawled over to Lillynette and laid in between her and Lancelot. His eyes slowly closed as the life flowed out of him. His last sight was a wolf-pack in the forest howling at the moon and looking at Stark as if claiming him as one of their own. Stark held his daughter's dead hand as he joined her in death.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Orihime had tears coming out of her eyes as everyone else looked shocked. Even Urahara wasn't his usual upbeat self. Everyone stood still as the projection faded from their minds.

"I don't think I can handle two of these stories in one day so we will all come back tomorrow," Urahara said. Everyone nodded assent.

"So the primera espada was one of King Arthur's knights. Which means that King Arthur really did exist. He lived in the medieval times. and His daughter was Lillynette. He fought and Lillynette followed him. He was third in command and was killed along with Lancelot and Lillynette at the Battle of Two Wolves and a Legend, as it was named. Now we know why it was called this, obviously because of the deaths of Stark, Lillynette, and Lancelot." Mayuri stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Orihime sighed and left. She could definitely wait for the next day.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I'm really sorry that it takes so long to update but it is really hard for me doing angst but I really wanted to.**

**Gin: Oh Starrk, you poor poor baby here let Gin give you some love to make it all better.**

***Starrks runs from Gin in fear of his innocence***

**0.o**


	3. Harribel

**Espada's Past Chapter 3 Harribel**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Once again, everyone was gathered in Yumichika's secret closet. Yamamoto looked around in wonder and said, "How could I not know this was here?" Everyone looked at Yumichika who winked.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and once again Yumichika, "At this Yumichika sighed, defeated. "Anyway," Urahara continued, "We are gathered here today...to bear witness...to the pasts of some of the espada. Today we will see the past of numero tres espada, Tia Harribel." Urahara pick up the shark figurine and tapped it three times. Everyone's mind flooded with images.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A tall figure walked up the driveway. Her long hair swept over her red turtleneck shirt. She was getting closer to her house. She didn't want to go home yet. But she had to make dinner. She sighed and walked in.

"Harribel, where have you been?" The man on her couch asked. He turned and looked at her suspiciously. Harribel inwardly sighed.

"I went to get groceries for dinner." She told her husband. He had been smoking in the house again. She hated it when he did that. Like he cares. Harribel snorted to herself.

"What's for dinner?" Her husband stretched over the couch to look at the groceries. Harribel leaned to the side trying to block something from his view. "And what is this, we didn't need to buy this." He slowly got up from the couch to pick up a toy, mixed in with the groceries.

"Spaghetti, here is the receipt, and I bought the toy for Caleb. I used my own money." Harribel said quickly. He took the toy car and left the room. Harribel sighed and started dinner. He had done it again. A few seconds later, she heard an excited squeal. Then steps quickly sounded down the hall.

"Mommy, Mommy, look what Daddy bought me." Caleb ran in the kitchen to show Harribel. Her husband walked in a second later and looked at her smugly, as if daring her to disagree. She sighed, and said, "It's very nice." Caleb ran into the living room playing with his new toy. Harribel glared at her husband. 'He does this every time, at least Caleb is happy' Harribel thought sadly. She finished cooking dinner and set her husband's plate in front of him.

"Next time make steak." Her husband grumbled, without taking his eyes off the TV. She went back the kitchen. Caleb was picking at his vegetables.

"Eat all of your vegetables." Harribel told the eight-year-old sternly. Caleb huffed and stabbed a carrot violently with his fork. Harribel nodded approvingly.

"Caleb you don't have to eat your veggies, here you come watch TV with me." Harribel's husband called to Caleb. Caleb grinned and without a single glance at his mom or his plate, he jumped onto the couch and watched TV. Harribel slowly finished her dinner and made her way to her room for a nap.

"Where are you going, You haven't cleaned the kitchen yet." Her husband said. Harribel sighed and started to clean.

"Caleb, it's time for bed." Harribel called. Caleb looked back disappointed.

"Don't worry, you don't have to go to bed yet," Her husband told Caleb. Harribel glared. She had enough.

"Yes, you do, ignore your father, it's time for bed." Harribel said firmly, while glaring at her husband defiantly. Caleb looked at his dad who nodded. Caleb sighed and went upstairs to bed. Her husband stared her down as she started shaking. He stood up and walked over to her. Harribel tried to remain defiant, but she couldn't help but shake. Her husband slapped her across the face and kicked her in the stomach as she fell. She let out a moan of pain and tried to stand up. Her husband grabbed her by the throat and said in a dark tone,

"If you ever disrespect me again, you'll get worse then this." He slapped her one more time then left her crying on the floor. She hated herself for being so weak. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Harribel wiped her mouth and went to sleep on the couch.

Months passed and Harribel's treatment became worse. She had to wear scarfs and turtlenecks more often now. He was very violent, though he never did anything in front of her son. He had also been brainwashing her son. He disrespected her almost as much as his father. She threw up often and today she was going to the doctor. Luckily for her husband, the doctor was a close friend of his and would never turn him in.

"Well, I have good news, you are 2 months pregnant. Would you like to know the sexes?" The doctor asked. Harribel nodded blankly in shock.

"You have triplets. Three girls." Harribel's eyes widened. Three girls. She walked out of the doctor's office still in shock. She was mixed up. She had always wanted girls, but she was afraid of what her husband would do. She drove home deep in thought. The thought of baby girls filled her with determination. She would not allow her unborn babies to grow up in her husband's presence. Harribel changed directions and headed to the police department.

Harribel watched as the policemen dragged her husband out of the house. He cussed, fought, and threatened her life. Her son watched silently from the corner. She looked at him and he looked away. She flinched and followed the police out the door.

1 Month Later

"What do you mean, how could he make bail?" Harribel exclaimed. She looked fearfully at her lawyer. Dave shook his head sadly. He felt pity for the poor woman. 3 months pregnant and her abusive husband made bail.

"It appeared that he had money saved in case something like this happened. You might want to pack your things and move to your new house. He will be released in the next few days." Dave said. Harribel nodded and left the office.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wherever Harribel went, her husband found her and beat her severely. Time and time again, she would send her husband to jail. Each time, he made bail. The babies were surprisingly unharmed. Caleb however grew more and more moody and unresponsive. She realized it was never going to end, that she, Caleb, and her three unborn children would never be free from her husband. Harribel sat in her 9th house in three months, desperately trying to think of a way to finally be free. Suicide would never be an option, and jail wasn't working. Harribel needed a new plan. She shuddered as a plan formed in her head. But Harribel could think of no other way, so she walked out the door and drove away.

Harribel's husband was on his way home. Harribel put Caleb to bed and waited for him to come home. Harribel went over to a cupboard and pulled out a gun. As headlights flashed in the driveway, she steeled herself for the confrontation to come. No matter what she had to do, she would remain defiant and guarantee a life for her son and unborn girls. Even if it meant a life in jail for her. She would never again be weak. The door opened. A grating voice rang out.

"Honey, I'm home." Her husband walked through the kitchen and stopped in front of her, smirking.

"You know, that wasn't nice, turning me in again, don't you ever learn? You can't beat me. You can't even come close." Her husband said with a cold stare.

"I was so in love with you when we first met. After we married, things went from bad to worse. I had dreams. I was going places until you decided your needs came first. And like the fool I was I went along with you. You cheated, stole from me, and worst of all, you turned my son against me. You stopped me before, but never again. You will not survive the night." Harribel told her husband. His face became enraged and he stepped toward Harribel. She steeled herself once more and pulled the gun up. With a cold stare, Harribel shot her husband in the head. His eyes turned to hers once more mockingly, then rolled up into his head. He collapsed. Harribel smiled and turned her back on the hollow shell that was once her husband.

"It's finally over," Harribel whispered to herself. No matter what, her husband couldn't trouble them any longer. Harribel would take whatever came next like a strong woman. Suddenly, another shot rang out. Harribel looked down at her chest to see a rose blossoming. She turned her head to see Caleb, with her discarded gun aimed at her and smoking. Tears filled her eyes, as she looked at her only child. He stared back, unwaveringly. She stretched her hand out to him and said three words.

"I forgive you." Harribel held her hand to her stomach, mourning the loss of the children she would never know. Harribel sank to her knees and then fell on her back. 'At least I was strong in the end.' Harribel thought to herself. She turned her tear-stained face to Caleb as the last breath flowed out of her body. Caleb sat down and put his head in between his legs and laid still. The house was quiet except for the steady drip-drop of blood.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

All the women were crying, along with a few of the more sensitive men. The rest were in shock. This had been beyond what they had imagined.

"We will resume tomorrow." Urahara said. Those who were gathered enough to nodded their heads. and slowly, the people made their way out. A pair of silver eyes watched unnoticed by all. Then the eyes blinked and disappeared.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I'm sorry it takes so long for these chapters, but angst is hard. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. If you have any questions, leave a review. **


End file.
